Shokugeki No Souma ONE SHOTS
by jeconiusli
Summary: As the title implied, one shots of Shokugeki No Souma. It's not related to my other story. Open for requests, but I may deny some ships that I hate, yeah sorry... Also no Yaoi/Yuri/Genderbend it's just not my cup of tea. (Rated M for swearing, and future chapters that may contain smut/lemon.)
1. Sunday Challenge

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **SORINA (SoumaXErina)**

 **Third Person's POV**

Sunday... A day where you rest and enjoy your free time, but... for one certain red haired male, rest was the definition of boring, so... He went out to the Nakiri mansion to have some time with Erina... As a result this happens...

"Erina, I have a challenge for you." Souma said as he sat down on the floor, leaning to the side of the king sized bed of the said girl.

"What is it? If it's a Shokugeki or anything connected with cooking forget about it I'm too tired." Erina said as she laid down with her belly on top of the bed, reading her favourite shoujo manga.

"Aww... Hmm..." Souma whined as he thought of another idea. "Then what about just a little challenge, with the usual Shokugeki rules implied, except there'll be no judges since it won't be needed, or even an adjudicator." He continued as a smile grew on his face.

"You're just bored aren't you?" Erina asked, unimpressed as she kept on reading her shoujo manga.

"Yep, come on Erina..." Souma said as he stood up slowly crawling on top of the bed as he hovered over her.

"Fine..." Erina sighed as she closed her book, and turned her body, now laying down on her back, facing her boyfriend, as he grinned and leaned forward giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright. The challenge is... to outsmart each other, we will have a best of three. So the first one who starts will get an advantage since you can try to outsmart the opponent in two turns. You must answer under three seconds." Souma explained, as he pulled back, all the while Erina nodded her head.

"What are the conditions for the winner and loser?" Erina asked as she changed her position now using her elbows to support her.

"The loser... will abide to anything the winner says for the whole day, how about that?" Souma suggested to which Erina nodded her head, although it was a bad idea.

"We'll decide who goes first with a quick roshambo." Souma said as he got off of Erina and sat down at an empty spot beside her, and she sat up as well.

"Okay, rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Souma said and in an instant Souma lost with Erina choosing paper, as Souma chose rock.

"Then I go first." Erina said to which Souma nodded, ready.

"What's the colour of the clouds?" Erina asked with a small smile, trying her best not to laugh at this outrageous so called challenge.

"White." Souma asked keeping focus on the task at hand.

"What's the usual colour of paper?" She asked again.

"White." He answered with a smile, getting ready to not get tricked by her.

"What do cows drink?" She asked with a smile.

"Milk!" Souma answered quickly, and he realised his mistake. "No wait, they drink water, Ugh!" But it was too late.

"Got you~ one to zero." Erina teased with a giggle.

"Yeah, that's pretty good, but now it's my turn." Souma said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shoot." Erina answered readying herself.

"What's the colour of leaves?" Souma asked grinning like a chesire cat.

"Green." Erina answered without a second thought.

"What's the colour of grass?" Souma asked again as Erina couldn't help but giggle.

"Green." She answered while giggling.

"What do girraffes eat?" Souma asked with a smirk.

"Grass." Erina answered to which Souma grinned.

"Poor girraffes, they would've to break their necks to eat." Souma said and it clicked on Erina's mind. "They eat leaves from the tree, princess." Souma said as he booped her nose.

"Okay, tied on one." Erina said as she was in a fit of laughter.

"What's two multiplied by two?" Erina asked as she had a small smirk on her face.

"Four." Souma answered, suddenly feeling giddy, since he knows that this would be the decider.

"What's six subtracted by two?" Erina asked again as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Four." Souma answered once again with a smirk of his own.

"What's eight divided by two?" Erina asked again with a taunting smile.

"Four." He answered his eyes burning with determination to not get fooled.

"What do you eat soup with?" Erina asked with a smug smile.

"Fork! Aha, you didn't trick me this time!" Souma said as he did a little celebratory dance.

"Really? Because I eat soup with a spoon." Erina said which made Souma quiet all of a sudden. "I win, better be ready for today." Erina said as he booped him on the nose this time.

"Alright, you won fair and square." Souma said with a chuckle as he lifted his hands in defeat.

"Then... Today, I wanna go out on a date." Erina said with a smile. "It's 09.00 AM already, so you better quickly plan it all." She continued, and Souma chuckled in response as he ruffled her hair in amusement.

"And you said you were tired." He joked and Erina shrugged her shoulders.

"But before we go, make breakfast, and prepare my bath." Erina commanded with a smirk, as she pointed to her bedroom door, giving him a sign to do it now.

"Yes, your wish is my command, princess." Souma said as he took her hand, giving it a quick kiss as he stood up, getting off the bed. "You want to eat first, or take a bath first?" He asked as he pulled her hands, helping her get out of the lumps of blankets and pillows, as she stretched her hands for him.

"Eat." She simply answered to which Souma nodded and patted her head as he walked out of the room to make breakfast, and Erina shook her head in amusement, as she followed him.

"Any requests?" Souma asked as he glanced back to see Erina following him with an amused smile.

"Not really." She answered and Souma nodded his head as they reached the kitchen, and he quickly got to work.

"Would a sandwich be satisfactory enough?" He asked and Erina nodded her head, and so he proceeded with his actions.

"What sandwich are you making?" Erina asked in curiosity since Souma was covering her line of sight to whatever he is making.

"How does sardine and strawberry jam sandwich sound?" Souma joked earning a hit at the back of his head as Erina approached him.

"It sounds horrifying." She said as she peeked over his shoulder to see what he is up to. "Avocado sandwich?" She asked to which he nodded his head.

"Well, I made it mainly to be quick, since you want to go out on a date." Souma said and she nodded her head, as Souma finished in cutting the avocado, and took out two slices of bread, and set it on a plate, and sprinkled brown sugar, and poured condensed milk over the avocado, and covered it with a slice of bread. "Nice, quick, and simple." Souma said as he turned around handing her the sandwich as he pecked her forehead.

"I'll get your bath ready." Souma said as he left her in the kitchen, to which she nodded her head, as she ate the sandwich, although being the God's Tounge she had quite a few things to point out about what it lacks, but tossed it aside since she agreed a sandwich would be satisfactory, whether it's excellent or not.

She sighed as she finished her breakfast, and placed the plate in the sink, and went upstairs to check on Souma.

"Hey Souma, you in here?" She asked as she slightly opened the bathroom door, peeking her head in, only to see no one in there, but a turned on water tap of the bathtub.

"In here Erina." Souma called from her room, and she turned around walking over to her room, to see Souma picking out her clothes.

"What are you doing?" She asked to which Souma grinned as he opened a drawer in her closet, thinking that's where her hats would he, only to find her undergarments, which in turn making him receive a bonk on his head.

"Jeez Erina, it's nothing I have never seen before." He said and Erina blushed fifty shades of red, as she pulled on his ear.

"Whether you have seen it or not doesn't matter, it's still not alright just to rummage through a girls undergarments, hey drop that, why would you need to pick out my undergarments!" She scolded as she quickly took the panties in Souma's hand and threw it in the drawer, closing it shut.

"You look cute when you blush, anyways use the clothes I've already picked for you on the bed." Souma said and Erina pouted to which Souma pinched her cheek.

"And what will you be wearing?" She asked to which made Souma glance at her with a raised brow.

"When you're done, we'll be headed to the dorm for a moment of course, so I can have a change of clothes." Souma answered to which Erina shook her head at.

"Your dormmates would see me and get suspicious." Erina reasoned to which Souma sighed as he rubbed his nape.

"Fine, then I'll be going back now on my scooter then I'll come back to pick you up." He said and Erina nodded, satisfied with his answer. "So much for being quick." He continued with a chuckle as he made his way out of the mansion, not forgetting to give her a quick peck on the cheek as he permitted himself.

"Where are we going anyway?" Erina asked as Souma was starting up his scooter.

"Hey, you said I would plan it." Souma answered with a chuckle and Erina pouted.

"Fine... I can get you to talk now since you have to abide to any of my wishes, but knowing you, you would probably say "Do you really want to ruin you surprise?" Or something like that." She said to which Souma laughed, as he turned his scooter around.

"I'll be back before you even know it." Souma said as he rode away, exiting the Nakiri mansion gates, making his way to the Polar Star Dormitory.

 _Half an hour later..._

Erina was sitting outside on the stairs in front of the mansion front door her head resting on top of her knees as she hugged her knees, with the outfit Souma picked which was, a navy blue denim short sleeve top, with white highwaist shorts, and she took the initiative to wear sneakers. She was gazing up to the sky, watching the clouds when the sound of an all to familiar scooter was heard approaching her, and indeed it was Souma's scooter as he was riding it at an average speed.

Once he reached her, he got off his scooter, and Erina took the moment to appreciate the results of harsh training and cooking Tootsuki gave, as Souma was wearing a pink tanktop showing his quite built body, and black joggers, also using sneakers as he walked over to her, causing her to blush slightly.

"You ready?" Souma asked with a smile and Erina nodded as she stood up, walking over to him, and in that instant Souma stared at her, and how she looked in that outfit, and he shook his head.

"Wait, I change my mind. Change your pants." Souma said and Erina stopped abruptly in her tracks.

"What? Why?" She asked as she was looking at her attire. 'Doesn't it look good?' Erina thought as Souma approached her and turned her body around and took her hand, pulling her in the mansion, heading to her room.

"It shows off too much skin, I thought it would be longer, I don't want people to be ogling at you." Souma said and Erina widened her eyes, and it slowly processed in her mind, and she giggled.

"Hou, are you going to be overprotective, if people were to see me, or is it guys." Erina teased in which Souma glanced back at her.

"Yes, I don't want them staring at you like some item on discount." Souma said, as they both entered her room.

"And what if the girls see you in that outfit, wouldn't I also be jealous, hmm..." She said as she held back her laughter.

"Then would you want me to change my clothes?" Souma asked as he wiggled his eyebrows, knowing full well that she was enjoying the sight.

"No, they wouldn't have the guts to ogle you anyway." Erina said to which Souma chuckled, as he sat down on her bed.

"Go ahead and change." He said as he waved his hand back and forth.

"Well turn around, close your eyes, dig them out for good measure." Erina said and he chuckled as he turned around and closed his eyes, well except from digging his eyebalss out, he burried them on the matress.

"Let me know when you're done." He said, although what was heard by Erina was muffled voices, as she took off her pants, and changed into grey shorts.

"I'm done." Erina said and Souma turned around to look, and he was not pleased, well, he was, but he doesn't want other people to be pleased by her looks now would he.

"It's only like what two centimeters longer than before?" Souma asked and Erina groaned as she twirled her finger in a circle, signalling him to turn around, to which he did, and the sound of her changing could be heard, as she quickly changed into a pair of long black jeans.

"There." She called in which Souma turned around and looked once again, and nodded his head, as he stood up. "Jeez, should've just picked the jeans in the first place." She continued and Souma chuckled.

"Well I didn't know that the one I picked was that short, it looked pretty long." Souma reasoned, as he picked up the said pants.

"That's because it's a highwaist shorts, you dumbass." Erina said as she snatched the pants from his hands and threw it in the closet along with the grey shorts.

"Alright let's get going." Souma said as he opened the door to her room.

"Wait, do you think I don't have to take off my shoes to get a change of pants." Erina said with a slight glare as she hurriedly put on her sneakers.

"Okay you're done, let's go." Souma said as Erina finished putting her shoes on, and Souma approached her and swept her off her feet, swinging her over his shoulder.

"I can walk put me down!" Erina scolded with a blush on her face, as Souma made his way out of the mansion.

"I know you can, but what fun would it be without teasing you here and there." Souma said with a grin as he got on the scooter, starting the engine, as he put on his helmet, also giving her one as she was getting on as well.

"All set?" He asked, in which Erina nodded her head, and he sped away.

"You're going too fast!" Erina complained as she was hugging Souma's waist as tight as ever.

"I got you this close to me didn't I?" He asked with a chuckle, and Erina slapped his chest, and he kept riding at the same speed.

"Taking advantage of every moment aren't you?" She asked with a glare as she was too afraid to let go.

"Well I must enjoy what is served don't I?" He retorted which earned pinch to his side.

"Just make sure I don't fall off." Erina said and Souma laughed, as they sped down the road, exiting through the Tootsuki gates once the security checks them.

"Don't worry you won't fall even if you try, you would be too busy feeling up my abs." Souma teased and Erina blushed burrying her face on Souma's back.

"Shut up." Erina said and Souma chuckled in response which caused Erina to feel the vibration as she was burrying her head on his back.

"We'll be arriving in a few minutes just hold on." He said, and Erina noticed that they were not headed toward the city, they were actually going away from it.

"Where are you taking me?" Erina asked as she looked in front to see the road empty.

"Relax, we're not going somewhere secluded, well it may be, but there's nothing for you to worry about, trust me." Souma said to which Erina nodded as she hugged him tighter taking a deep breath, as the wind blew past them.

"I don't really mind if you were to take me to a secluded place though... I trust you." Erina muttered, which did not went unheard by Souma and he smiled, as he sped up.

"And we are here..." Souma said as he parked in front of a cabin, and took off his helmet, followed by Erina getting off and took off her helmet and gave it to Souma. "Let's go." Souma invited as he held her hand, and walked together inside the cabin.

"Welcome... I take it that you would want tickets for two?" The old lady behind the counter asked as they came in, making the bell chime.

"Yes, please." Souma said as he took out his wallet, and Erina took the time to look around, seeing the portraits hanging on the wall.

"Here you go, that'll be 3000 yen." The old lady said as she handed Souma two tickets and Souma nodded as he gave her the money.

"Come on." Souma said as he pulled Erina to the entrance of the place, snapping her out of her daze. "I present to you... The Butterfly Park." Souma said as he opened the wooden back door of the cabin and exiting the cabin, into a place full of trees, with butterflies flying around.

Erina was captivated by the sight, the amount of butterflies were unthinkable and the colourful patterns of them are unlimited.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Souma asked as he turned his attention to Erina who in turn stood silent, as she was still taking in the view.

"The place has fresh air, a few people, and a ton of butterflies, which of course would include flowers." Souma said as he pulled Erina along with him, entering deeper into the park, where tall trees were everyhwere, vines hanging and birds chirping could be heard.

"It's beautiful..." Erina muttered as she was still looking around, spinning 360 degrees to look at every corner.

"Not as beautiful as you though." Souma said as he chuckled coming closer to Erina as he swung his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"How did you even find this place?" Erina asked still captivated by the view.

"Dad once brought me here, along with mom." Souma said as he went ahead and sat down on a log, and pointed a finger out, as a butterfly landed on his finger.

"Me and dad would run around trying to catch a butterfly, while mom would do this, and beat the both of us on catching it." Souma said as he flicked his finger, causing the butterfly to fly away.

"Doesn't seem like a lot of people know about this place." Erina said as she strolled over to Souma sitting down next to him.

"Yeah... Maybe..." Souma said as he pulled Erina closer to him.

"Then why did you worry on people would be ogling me or something like that." Erina said and Souma chuckled, patting her head lightly.

"You never know." Souma said as he ruffled her hair, and Erina pouted but was interrupted when a butterfly landed on her head.

"Eh?" She was startled but didn't move sincs thw butterfly caused no harm to her, as she tried to look at it.

 ** _SNAP_**

"I'm definitely using that as a wallpaper." Souma said as he showed Erina the picture of her, with the beautiful red coloured butterfly with white spots on the edges of it's wings, on her head, making her look as if she was wearing a hair clip.

And Erina blushed as Souma set it as a wallpaper on his phone.

"Aww, it flew away, should've taken the photo this time, red and red." Souma said as the butterfly flew away, pointing out her evident blush, as she lightly hit him on his arm.

"Come on there's a secret place here." Souma said as he stood up, and Erina was surprised as he pulled her up with him.

"What secret place?" She asked and Souma grinned as he pulled her with him, to his so called secret place.

"At the edge of the park there is a cave of some sort..." Souma said as he walked on a steady pace, making sure Erina was able to keep up. "I think a tunnel is more suitabel for it..." He continued, and Erina stayed silent as she was listening to his explanation.

"When you go through the tunnel there is this like rock... It's not really that special of a rock, but you'll see once we get there." Souma said and Erina pouted, as he cut the explanation short.

"There it is." He said pointing at the tunnel and he jogged to it, waiting in front of the tunnel, and Erina caught up with him, and they went through the tunnel, to enter a place literally surrounded by high rocks, as if it was a huge deep hole, with bushes and flowers scattered over the place and there is a medium sized rock, at the middle.

"This is the secret place? What's so special about it?" Erina asked as she looked around to see a few butterflies flying aroud.

"Okay turn around." Souma said and Erina rose a brow, and Souma waved his hand, and she sighed as she turned around, and Souma approached the rock, and peed on it.

"Souma, are you peeing?" Erina asked as she heard him laugh.

"Don't worry, just wait..." Souma said as he finished up, and pulled back his pants up. "Okay, you may look now." Souma said and Erina turned around to see butterflies flying down from on top of the rocks, surrounding the rock.

"What...?" Erina was dumbfounded as the butterflies were making a sort of typhoon, circling around the rock, like a symphony they fly around, sort of like dancing, in a beautifully planned arrangement.

"Told you it was a secret, people wouldn't think of peeing on it would they?" Souma said as he laughed out as some of the butterflies landed on the rock, and some still circled around it, before finally dispersing, and flying away.

"They sort of gave us a show didn't they?" Souma asked with a grin as he turned his head to her direction, and she smiled back as she slowly approached him.

"Souma..." She started as she placed a hand on his chest, and looked up, their eyes meeting at the short distance, both quiet as they slowly and slowly closed the gap between them, Souma leaning down a bit for her, and Erina standing on her tip toes.

It felt like eternity at the kissed they shared, as if they were the only ones in the world, it doesn't matter, it isn't about what other people think, it isn't about anyone else, it's about them, and the feelings they shared for each other.

"I love you..." Erina finished as she parted away from Souma, their heads colliding, and noses brushing with each other, the breath on their skin, still flustered over the kiss.

"I love you too." Souma said as he pecked her on the lips, a grin making it's way to his face, and a joyful smile on hers, as she giggled away at the shared moment.

 **Well guys, what do you think? This is the first one shot of the book, it's not related to the story that I'm making, which maybe some of you don't know, it's called Shokugeki No Souma (But Different). Yeah shitty title, I know. Anyways, make your requests down on the comments or you could PM me.**

 **That's all. See you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	2. Odd Encounter

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters inside of it.**

 **Chapter contains of Lemon/Smut read at your own risk. You've been warned.**

 _I don't know the ship name_

 **Souma X Rindou**

 **Requested by:** **NPGamer11**

 **Third Person's POV**

It all happened after their Hell Camp, meaning they are currently on Summer break, some went back to their hometown, or rather just took a break off all of their responsibilities and took a holiday. Though as for Souma, after the Hell Camp, and seeing his name as qualifiers for Autumn Elections, he was spending his time away in Polar Star, training trying to make the best curry dish he would ever make to win the Autumn Elections.

Little did he know when he was out walking to gather some herbs to try out different kinds of spices in the forest, he would stumble upon a marooned haired girl, climbing up a tree.

"Huh? I never see people out here... What's she doing up there?" Souma asked himself as he looked up at the girl seemingly trying to catch something rummaging her hand into a hole in the tree.

"Hey, Uh... You need help?" Souma called as the girl, feeling the pressence of a person calling for her, glanced down to see Souma who was bewildered of her actions.

"Ah, No I go- Shit!" She cursed as a squirrel ran out of the hole sneaking it's way past her and quickly jumped down the tree, and climbing another one.

"Eh? What were you trying to do?" Souma asked in confusion as the girl climbed down, after she got to a certain height she jumped down, landing on her feet on a squat position so her legs won't break.

"I was trying to catch that squirrel!" She exclaimed as she showed a cats smile, her fang out of her mouth, and her pupils seemingly turn into slits like a cat's :3

"What for? Did it steal something from you?" Souma asked, wondering of why a person would even try to catch a squirrel as he eyed the girl standing infront of him.

"What for...? As an ingredient of course!" The girl said once again with a cat's smile, as if that's the most common thing to say.

"..." Souma's brain stopped working for a few seconds as he heard her answer. "You serious...?" He asked confused if the girl was playing tricks on him, but what he got as an answer was a frantic nod of her head.

"A-Anyways, I'm-"

"Souma Yukihira, Am I correct?" The girl interrupted him as Souma was surprised.

"I was about to say out here to collect some herbs, but how did you know my name?" Souma asked, wondering of how she got his name, with him never once seeing her after all.

"Kid, after what you pulled in your opening ceremony everyone knows about you." The girl answered as she laughed, recalling back his speech. "You got some balls, I give you that." She praised as Souma reluctantly accepted her compliment with a nod.

"But... I've never seen you before." Souma said trying to recall of any familiar faces, but none came to his mind.

"It's natural of course, I'm a third year after all." She clarified as Souma nodded his head, seeing an upperclassmen other than Isshiki-senpai. "The name's Rindou Kobayashi, You can call me Rindou-senpai, nice to meet ya." The girl now known as Rindou Kobayashi greeted with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You seem quite surprised." Rindou said as she eyed him, circling around him like a predator, with both of her hands on her back.

"Well, it's just the first time seeing another upperclassmen other than Isshiki-senpai, and you're not quite that normal as well." Souma said as he scratched the back of his head, chuckling to himself, wondering if the other upperclassmen would have other unique traits.

"That's something quite mean to say, Yukihira, but I guess that's what you'll get if you spent too much time with Isshiki." Rindou shrugged as she placed both of her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"You know Isshiki-senpai?" Souma asked as he rose a brow at her way, and she chuckled.

"Satoshi Isshiki, Seventh Seat of the Elite Ten Council, childhood friend of Nene Kinokuni, Sixth Seat of the Elite Ten Council, currently living at Polar Star Dormitory... and so on." Rindou said and Souma widened his eyes in surprise.

"You know him quite well, Rindou-senpai." Souma said, as he nodded her head, recalling that she said something that he doesn't even know about, Isshiki-senpai, with someone as childhood friends, and whatever he or she is.

"Of course, after all, I'm the Second Seat." Rindou said which caught Souma's attention as he turned his focus fully on her, as she smirked.

"Second Seat huh...? Heh, one step away from the top, I wonder if I can take that step as of right now." Souma said as he smirked as well, as he had his eyes straight on her, golden orbs to golden orbs.

"Sure, you can, that of course, if you're up for the challenge." Rindou taunted with a smug smile as she shrugged her shoulders, showing that she wasn't concerned of losing.

"I'll take you up, on that challenge." Souma answered with a smile of his own, fire flaring up in his eyes.

"Then let's go to my apartment." Rindou said, and in return Souma was dumbfounded, as he was standing still in his spot staring at the walking figure of his senpai.

 _One long walk to Rindou's apartment later..._

"Woah, this place is huge! I guess being the Second Seat has it's perks!" Souma said as he entered the apartment, as Rindou held the door open for him, closing and locking it soon after.

"I know right!" Rindou joined in the excitement as Souma explored around the apartment. "Now then, what should the challenge be... I wonder..." Rindou said, plopping herself on her couch.

"Hmm...? Aren't we going to cook?" Souma asked in wonder, and Rindou rose a brow at him.

"Really...? You're all alone in an apartment, with a girl, no one's around... And you want to cook?" Rindou asked as she laughed, and Souma rose a brow at what she is hinting.

"Then...?" He asked to which Rindou snorted at.

"How about this... You're at that age, I'm at that age... Aren't you tired using your own hand...? If you... can make me moan out under one minute you win." Rindou said and Souma's eyes widened in surprise as he figured out what she was talking about and he scratched the back of his head.

"You sure about this senpai? Isn't this illegal?" Souma asked as he was unsure on what to do, or how to tackle the situation.

"Exactly, it's illegal, it's different, that's what makes it fun!" Rindou said in excitement as her eyes glinted, wiggling her eyebrows in temptation. "Come on..." She tempted as she spread her legs on the couch, with her wearing a skirt, showing her cherry red panty in all it's glory.

"Shouldn't we probably go somewhere else?" Souma asked rubbing his nape, as he had a slight blush on his face as he diverted his gaze away.

"Hah, I knew you'd want it!" She exclaimed as she jumped up, and she strutted over to him. "Let's go." Rindou invited as she opened her bedroom door, walking inside, followed by Souma.

"Okay, I'll set the timer." Rindou said as she took out her phone setting up a timer, and she plopped on to the bed.

"So, I can do anything I want to make you moan, under 1 minute?" Souma asked to reconfirm, and Rindou nodded in response.

"Alright, I have set it up, you ready?" Rindou asked as she laid down on the bed holding her phone, and Souma nodded his head. "Begin." Rindou said as she put the phone aside starting the timer.

 ** _WARNING!!!! LEMON START!!!_**

And so, Souma climbed up the bed, unzipping her jacket, to be faced with her breasts only covered with a bra, the same colour as her panty, and he gulped in response, as he groped her breasts, leaning down as he started kissing under he jaw, slightly licking as Rindou shuddered at the feeling.

"Are you even taking this seriously Yukihira? Come on, man up!" She taunted and Souma in response grunted as he dove down, making a trail of kisses down to her crotch as he caresses her inner thigh with a hand, another hand going under her bra, pinching her nipple as he licked under her belly button, causing Rindou to grip the bedsheets, as her toes curled at the feeling, which didn't come unnoticed by Souma.

And his hand went up from her inner thigh to her vagina, as he caressed it from outside of her panty, and Rindou started to squirm, and Souma went with it as he slipped his hand inside her panty and began to finger her with three fingers, and a moan threatened to escape from her mouth as she bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes shut, supressing the heat rising up in her core, though as for Souma, the boner in his pants should be obvious by now, as he even grunted in pain, as he was restrained.

As there was a time limit, Souma quickly took his fingers out and pushed aside her panty, and dove down as he began to lick her pussy, by this time her core was already slightly wet and Souma added in his hand as one hand played with her clit, as another fingered her asshole, and in response Rindou arched her back as she covered her mouth with a hand, muffling her slight moans to being unheard.

"T-Ten seconds..." Rindou grunted as Souma widened his eyes, his mind contemplating, and he steeled himself as he unzipped his pants and took out his boner, as it springs out, though Rindou hearing the sound of clothes shuffling and a zip, her eyes widened in surprise as she glanced down in panic, as Souma positioned himself.

"No wai- AAhhh! Nngghh..." She moaned loudly as Souma thrusted, penetrating her pussy as his dick was in one single thrust fully inside her, and in instinct her hands shot up to Souma's back as she dug her nail, to his back, as Souma hissed in pain, as Rindou's nails could still be felt over his clothes, and he widened his eyes as he looked at her face, to see her... crying?

"Woah, senpai!" Souma jolted in surprise as Rindou hissed in pain, her legs going over his waist as she kept him in place.

"Don-... Shit... Don't move..." She hissed as Souma froze in his place, and he looked down to their connected part to see, blood trickling out, and he was shocked to say the least.

"T-that was..." Souma muttered as he leaned down supporting his weight with his arms by the side of Rindou's head.

"Yes, you idiot, that was my first time." Rindou said with a glare, and Souma looked deep into her eyes, as a sign of a start of an apology, but their gaze only to be broken by the buzz from Rindou's phone, to which she groaned as she turned it off.

"I'm... sorry... I... Uh... I... D-didn't know..." Souma said sincerely as Rindou let out a pained sigh, as she took her time to adjust.

"Of course you didn't know, what kind of sick fuck would just plunge right in if they did." Rindou glared and Souma gulped in response as he glanced at her attire, and he blushed, but remained silent.

"You can move now." Rindou said and Souma was surprised to hear those words, if anything he would expect her to kick him off her.

"B-but-"

"It already fucking happened, might as well be enjoyable." She interrupted and Souma nervously nodded his head, although despite the moment that has passed, he still had a hard on, after all, Rindou's inner walls were clutching him the entire time.

"I-I'll start slow..." Souma said as he slowly pulled back, and thrusted back in, letting her adjust to the new found pain and pleasure.

"You better... dickhead." Rindou threatened as Souma nodded in response. "Though... Mmph... Aah... Y-you say that... As if it's... Nghh... Not your first." She continued to which Souma shook his head.

"It's my first, but the one in pain is you, so... Yeah." Souma shrugged as he set to a pace and gradually he started to pick up on his speed, as he felt it to be easier to pump into her.

"N-not so fast... Aah... All of a sudden." Rindou moaned out as she hugged his head, her arms snaking around his neck as she pulled him closer to her.

"Ugh...Senpai... You're tight." Souma grunted as he slowly went faster and faster than before, and he glanced down to be faced with bright golden orbs, as he slowly leaned down, and closed the gap between their faces, lip to lip, it was not agressive it was gentle, as if a sign of reassurance, as they stared at each other.

"That was my first as well... Idiot." Rindou said with a glare although a blush was creeping up her face, and Souma softly smiled as he kissed her once more, this time slightly parting his mouth as he licked her lips with his tounge asking for entrance, and once she ever so slightly parted her mouth, his tounge went into hers, tounges clashing with each other, as Rindou moaned in pleasure as shs took a grip on Souma's hair, their eyes tightly shut as Souma thrusted in and out of her.

This went on and on, the two fighting over dominance, although as Rindou has just started to adjust to this she was at a disadvantage she didn't showed any weakness as their tounges explored each other's mouth, although moans and groans slip out occasionally, as the sound of skin slapping started to become louder and louder, as Souma went harder and faster, once they've seperated for a breath of air, Souma leaned down once more, kissing the corners of her lips, down to her jaw, and to her neck, slightly nibbling on it, and he bit her neck, and sucked on the spot, leaving a red mark on her white skin, as she gasped out in ecstacy, and he kissed the spot and moved to her ear as he nibbled on her ear lobe, giving it slight licks as well.

"H-How are you... Kuh... Ahhhh... So good at... Mmh... at this?" Rindou asked as her breasts jiggled with every thrust Souma gave, as a hand snaked it's way to her back and unclasped her bra, and he lifted her bra up, as a hand started to play with a breast, as he dove down and licked and sucked at her nipple on the other.

"Y-Yukihira... Aah... I-I'm close..." She moaned out as she closed her eyes shut feeling it inside her threatening to release.

"M-me too, senpai... Ugh..." He groaned as he began to pick up the pace, forgetting the others as she focused on thrusting in and out of her.

"P-pull out!" She yelled in panic and in just a nick of time, as the two came to their climaxes, Souma managed to pull out, causing him to cum on her stomach as it was scattered over her stomach.

Souma let out a groan as he glanced down at her, the two of them heavily breathing as he looked further down to her womanhood to see her juices leaking out, and so, he leaned down and lapped on her juices, his tounge entering her cleanly shaved pussy, as he circled his tounge around in her, all the while she was squirming and moaning, and he sucked slightly, and kissed her pussy, nibbling her clit a bit as he went back up to her,

"Doesn't that taste gross?" Rindou asked as she looked up at golden hues currently towering over her.

"You taste pretty sweet, I don't mind." Souma smiled as he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, I'll pass on that, thank you very much." Rindou said in response as she shook the thought of tasting cum.

"So... Round 2?" Souma asked, and Rindou glared at him, as she was still catching her breath from the previous one.

"Are you serious? Aren't you already lim-" She was silent as she looked at his manhood which was already back to it's hardened state once again.

"Come on..." Souma whispered in her ear as she felt his breath on his ear which caused shivers to go down her spine, and Souma grinned as he lifted her up to a sitting position, and took her jacket and bra off, along with her soaked panties and skirt, and threw it to God knows where.

"You're insufferable." Rindou commented as she slightly glared at him, who was taking off his shirt, the both now being nude, in return Souma chuckled as he sat down in front of her. "I'm tired, you know." Rindou continued and Souma smiled at her as he lifted her up, and once again, he positioned his boner to her pussy, and impaled her as he set her down on his lap, and he turn around so he was having his back facing the bedhead, as he slowly laid down, so that Rindou was in cowgirl position.

"Shit... It's so deep..." Rindou hissed as it was reaching parts it wasn't able to before.

"Ugh... You're gripping me really tightly." Souma groaned as he held her hands placing them on his chest, as he began to thrust up.

"W-wait, Hey, I'm still tired... Kuh... Damn it." Rindou cursed as it was hitting her on her g-spot, and she bit her bottom lip, as she prevented loud moans to come out, as she wasn't able to move her hands anywhere since Souma was holding unto them, but the heat on her core was now burning, and so she began to rock her hips, slowly but surely getting synced with Souma's movements.

"Your breasts are phenomenal." Souma teased as her breasts bounced up and down with every movement they make, as he chuckled seeing her slightly glare at him, although she was holding back a moan.

"Tch, you're... Mmmh... B-becoming mor- Ah... More of a perv." She said as she moaned, though it's hard for her not to since it has already been hitting her on her g-spot over and over.

"Ah... Kuh... No~ I feel it...!" She moaned out as she began to rock her hips back and forth in a faster pace.

"Me too...!" Souma grunted as he began to thrust faster and faster, though he showed no signs of stopping.

"W-wait, Y-Yukihira...! Ah...! Pull out! Kuh... AHHHH...No~" And thus the last moan she let out as Souma released all his seed inside of her, as some squirted out of her pussy, as the both of their vision blurred as Rindou collapsed on top of Souma, and Souma with every ounce of strength left slung his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as they were out cold from the exhaustion of love making.

 ** _LEMON END_**

 _A few hours later..._

"Ugh... Where am I...?" The silhouette of a girl, no... rather after scanning her surrounding, and looking at her current attire, she would be called a woman groaned. "Wait... Who...?" The said woman wondered as she glanced down at the face of the person currently under her, snoring away and her eyes widened in surprise seeing that familiar red hair.

"God... Now I remember..." She groaned again as she plopped her body down on top of the poor lad under her, crushing him as memories of the activities of what built up into this rushing back into her, causing him to shuffle in his sleep, at the sudden blow to his torso, and alas he groggily opened his eyes.

"Huh... Wha...?" He glanced around, but what caught his attention was the new found weight currently locking him in place, but what he didn't expect was what he received next was a drill of a knuckle into his stomach, as the weight on top of him was rather irritated. "Ow... Wait... Stop." He whined as he took a hold of a pair of shoulders, jolting into a sitting position, getting full clear view of the so called weight.

"..." Silence... He couldn't say anything, his mind was in a frenzy, a huge amount of hows were circling around his mind.

"Great, So...? Anything you got to say?" The woman asked as she placed her hands on her hips while his hands was on her shoulders, as the man was still dazed, golden orbs staring into golden orbs.

"Rindou Senpai... How...?" He asked reluctanty, as he glanced downwards to see both of them bare, skin in contact with skin.

"Tch, I'll tell you how Yukihira, but pull out of me first." Rindou said as she shuddered at the feeling between her legs, and the sudden breeze didn't help with it either. "Wait, are you having a hard on right now?" Rindou asked as she felt the thing inside of her seemingly grow, and with that she lifted herself up, as some white liquid dripped out of her womanhood.

And with that both of their eyes widened, as Rindou who was taken aback, sat back down, now on Souma's lap, but at least with his meat stick out of her, Rindou that couldn't react to it in any verbal manner, clutched her head in frustration, as Souma had his mouth slightly agape.

"This means... That... I-"

"Yes you idiot, we fucked and you came inside!" Rindou exclaimed in anger, interrupting him as she hit her head multiple times with her fist. "God... What if I get knocked up." She stressed out as she covered her face with her hands, and Souma reluctantly, on initiative leaned forward taking her hands, as he rubbed her palms with his thumbs.

"I'll... take responsibility." Souma said as he looked deeply into her eyes, and she let out a sigh.

"You better. Now, get out of my apartment! You're walking back alone!" Rindou said definitely still enraged of the outcome of what happened.

"But what about our challenge, and it's dark already!" Souma reasoned to receive a cold glare from Rindou, as she growled.

"Like the fuck does it still matter, If I get knocked up you can say goodbye to Tootsuki, and also, again, why the fuck do I care if it's dark! Go home, I need some alone time!" Rindou scolded and so Souma quickly got dressed as he went out of the apartment, walking his way back to Polar Star.

 **There you go guys, here is the second chapter of the One Shots book, Tell me what you think about it down in the comment section, and request if you like, maybe you'll be responsible of the next chapter, and if you want to support me, read my other FF of SNS, you can check it our from my profile!**

 **That's all, see you guys in another chapter. Author Out.**


	3. Friendship? NAH!

**I do not own Shokugeki No Souma or any of the characters contained inside of it.**

 **CAUTION: RATED R18 AND CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THE ANIME!**

 **Third Person's POV**

The crowds are cheering, the rebels are celebrating, Central griefing, and what is our red head protagonist is doing, you might ask? Well he is basking in glory, he... no, they have thrived and countered against Central. Yes, the Souma and Erina pair have defeated the First and Second seat of the Elite Ten, might I correct it into, former First and Second seat.

But, it isn't glory that he is relishing, rather it is the smile of a certain blonde haired princess, as she was tackled by her cousin to the ground. He slowly approached her, and pulled her up as he showed his pearly whites in a grin.

"YOU GUYS DID IT, HAH! NOW UNCLE, CAN FUCK OFF!" Alice exclaimed in excitement as she was about to tackle the duo, only to be stopped by her faithful aide.

"It seems so, that's the head of the snake, now we must eliminate it's hatchlings." Erina nodded calmly although Souma couldn't help but notice the corners of her mouth slowly curling upwards to a smile.

"Oi oi, come on now, we had just won, don't drag the mood down, Nakiri one!" Souma intervened as he pulled Erina into a sideway hug, as he pointed at the direction of the judges. "Look at your dad's face, just take it all into memory, you're free from him!" He beamed at her as Erina let out a breath and giggled, although it was still evident a faint blush has crossed over her cheeks at the sudden contact.

"Oh hoo, are you perhaps declaring that my dear cousin is yours for the taking Yukihira-kun!" Alice mischievously said as she smirked at the reddening face of her cousin.

"Pfft... A-as if this pleibian could ever come close to me." Erina remarked awkwardly as she slowly tried to escape from the red headed chef's embrace.

"Hey now, we're close aren't we?" Souma sneakily asked as he pulled her closer to him which startled her in surprise. "Don't you forget it was because of my di-"

""""SOUMAAAA!"""" Though he was interruopted by the sudden outburst of his name from his dormmates as they charged at him, leaving Megumi panicking at the back as she advised for the others to stop, thinking of the boy's fatigue from the final.

"You really saved our asses out there Souma! Oh, of course the others as well!" Daigo said as he gripped onto the collard of his shirt, shaking him back and forth.

"Yeah, if not for you guys then we would've already been expelled, but damn that final bout was really cutting it close!" Shoji joined in as he also gripped onto the poor red headed chef.

"Stop it you two, Souma-kun would have been fatigued from going up against so many hardships, let him go." Isshiki said as he popped out behind Souma. "Ah, youth! It must feel really nice to defeat the top!" Isshiki exclaimed in his usual dazzling teddy bear apron, just the apron, much to the satisfaction of the female audience.

"Yeah, it feels real good, but you know, it just got me wondering what I should do now, since basically as of right now I am at the First seat." Souma said as he wondered and changed into a thinking pose only for his arm to be slapped lightly.

"As if Yukihira, I'm having the First seat!" Erina exclaimed much to the entertainment of Souma as he grinned, and they started arguing with faces full of smiles.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we came here to say congratulations to all of you." The group's attention turned to the forLomer First seat as he came near to them.

"Ooh, Senpai, it was a good match! Though now, I have one upped you!" Souma said as he stepped forward and shook hands with Eishi.

"I guess you have." Eishi smiled as he let go of Souma's hand. "I better go now, I need to rest, see you around." He declared as he turned around and waved at them.

After that, Senzaemon walked to the center of the arena and announced a few things, such as the banishing of Azami from the cullinary world, the process of how they would reassess Central's members, and the changes in the Elite Ten. (Side note from Author: Yeah, in this one-shot Erina isn't made into Headmaster. For you guys that have read the manga.)

 _Time Skip_

"Yo Nakiri!" Souma greeted as he walked over to the Second seat of the Elite Ten, Erina Nakiri. "How does it feel to be second huh?" He teased as he stopped infront of her with his usual grin.

"Oh please, I'll be taking that First seat of yours in no time, I'm only letting you have your glory for now." Erina countered as she turned around to look at him, and slowly turning around as she walked, followed by Souma matching her pace walking beside her.

"Heh, we are gonna be second years in a short time, we're still currently on a break granted from the Central incident, and how your grandfather is still dealing with all of Central's influence." Souma said as he stretched his arms, as he let out a relaxed sigh.

"Yeah, now we could peacefully graduate into second years, due to all the help from our friends, once Central is fully wiped out of course." Erina nodded in agreement as the both of them walked around the campus.

"Where you headed to anyways? Walking alone and all that." Souma asked in curiosity as he glanced at her.

"I might ask you the same thing, as for me I'm only walking around, ever since my dad came I had to always hide, now that he is gone, I guess I just want to go out." She explained, as she shrugged her shoulders, to be honest, even before her dad came, she would always stay at the mansion or in the kitchen, but for some odd reason, she felt like going out today.

"Heee, is that so. You know Erina, I got this position in the Elite Ten from your grandfather, but we haven't actually settled it yet have we?" Souma started as he smirked at her, as he tempted her with his mocking tone.

"Oh come on Yukihira, I had just told you I wanted to go out a bit. Why are you suggesting a shokugeki right now?" She asked as she rolled her eyes, although it did slightly piqued her competitiveness.

"Come on Nakiri, the Regiment De Cuisine wasn't official! We could settle the score you know! How about this, if you lose, you'll do everything I say in a whole day!" Souma said as he went infront of her, stopping her on her tracks as they went face to face.

"And if I win?" Erina asked, although it doesn't really take a genius to know what he would propose.

"Then you would get the seat, and get to boss me around for a whole day!" He grinned at her as he knew that she would agree, of course with her pride on the line she would take the bait.

"Fine. However, who would be the judge, I don't think grandfather would even approve of those conditions, and a shokugeki with conditions like those won't be looked positively by the student body." Erina said as she put her hands on her waist in a haughty manner.

"Then the Polar Star members will be the judge! We could just ask Isshiki-senpai to sign the agreement of this shokugeki, and of course we would have the shokugeki at the Polar Star Dorm." Souma said as he crossed his arms infront of his chest as if saying that he had planned it all from the start.

"Alright, then don't be crying when you lose that seat." Erina said as she flipped her hair, and walked to the direction of the Polar Star Dorm, and soon followed by a grinning Souma.

 _Another Time Skip_

"Heh, looks like I win, Nakiri!" Souma exclaimed in victory, as he grinned at the devastated blonde.

"..." She could only stay silent as her mind was in a swirl. 'I lost?! What would he do to me!' She could only think of those words over and over in her head, as the judges, Megumi, Isshiki, and Fumio could only slowly sneak their way out of the kitchen, to avoid the eerie yet awkward situation.

"Hey Nakiri, you know what that means right?" Souma asked in a teasing manner as he bended slightly to look at her face with a smug grin.

"Shut up, of course I know!" Erina roared in frustration as she glared at him, although the thought of him commanding her didn't bother her that much than the thought of losing to him, was that a sense of friendship? Did she really trust him that much?

"Alright, since it is still morning I guess, maybe we should start the punishment now." Souma smirked as he stood tall with his hands on his waist. "Then your first order..." He taunted.

"Just quickly tell me!" Erina exclaimed.

"Then..." Souma started as he backed out of the kitchen, to only return with a bouquet of flowers, though it is sort of clear that the he arranged the bouquet himself, looking at how the flowers weren't as tidy as how it should be. "Accept these flowers, and go out on a date with me." He finished as he grinned at her as she looked at him wide eyed in shock as she robotically accepted the flowers, but then it clicked on her mind.

"WHAT?! That's all you wanted?! You could've just asked me norma-" She got tounge tied as she realised what slipped out of her mouth, and a blush crept over to her face.

"Where is the fun in that? Besides, you have to agree this was quite the ingenious plan right?" He asked as he shrugged his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"As if-"

"Upbupup, you have to agree right?" He interrupted, lifting a brow at her hinting about the condition.

"I-I agree..." She sighed, as she reluctantly nodded her head.

"Then the location of the date would be best if it was in the bedroom right?" He grinned at her and she became flustered at his question but could only slowly nod her head, although there was a slight churning in her heart.

'Did all that he wanted was to get me in bed?!' She thought in anger, she actually thought of him as a friend that she could trust!

But her thoughts were interrupted as he hastily lifted her in bridal style as he took her away to his bedroom, and threw her on the bed causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Now then." Souma said as he took of his top, leaving him topless, exposing his abs much to the delight of Erina. "You should strip too." He said as he walked up to her on the bed and took hold of her shoulders.

"Y-you..." She ground her teeth as she gripped onto the bedsheets, but nevertheless she slowly unbuttoned her top. 'What am I doing?! I am well within my rights to cut his balls off right now!' She thought as she had undone all the buttons of her top revealing the flower patterned pink bra underneath.

Souma marveled in surprise as his eyes went wide his gaze shifting onto her chest, staring intently, as if drilling this scene into his mind permanently.

"You got quite the size huh?" He asked in a teasing tone only for her to grit her teeth in displeasure as she balled her hands into fists. "But, I didn't really expected you to come through with it though." He continued, which in turn caught Erina in surprise as she looked at him wide eyed.

"W-wha..."

"You should really value yourself more." Souma said as he shook his head, as he slowly buttoned her shirt again. "What would you do if it wasn't me right now?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in displeasure.

 _ **SMACK**_

"Y-You little shit!" Erina slapped him across his face. "What was all that about?! Did you really think I'm such a whore?! I just had done those because it was..." She stopped as she contemplated about it in her mind, but decided to fuck it all. "BECAUSE IT WAS YOU! I only agreed to do them because it was you!" She exclaimed in frustration, tears welling up in her eyes as Souma touched his cheek in shock.

But rather from the sudden action of him being slapped, he was shocked about what she was telling him right now, and he could only gradually smile.

"Geez, that's so unfair Erina. I won, and yet, I'm the one at your mercy right now. How unfair it is, I'm poking at fun at you, but you poked me straight on the heart." He started as he closed in on her, as their eyes locked onto each other. "But, I'm glad you know. After all, you're more than my friend right?" He asked as he grinned at her in delight.

"Wha- Don't think that I'm do-"

"We are more than friends, don't you agree?" Souma covered her mouth with a hand, and pressed their foreheads together.

And Erina nodded as the waterworks started to run down her cheek, as Souma kissed her tears away, and wiped her eyes gently as if treating a fragile jewel.

"Were you scared?" He asked, as he sat down on the bed and pulled her closer to him, as he tuck away strands of hair covering her face to the back of her ear.

Erina stayed silent, the only sound coming out of her were her sniffles, but the slight nod of her head didn't went unnoticed by the red head, and he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"I'm sorry..." He breathed out at her ear and he laid his head on top of hers, as she was nuzzling her head to his broad chest. "Guess this wasn't the best plan afterall huh?" He asked as a smile crept up to his face, only for her to nod her head once again.

"But, would you continue though?" He poked fun at her, but was surprised when he felt her nod his head, and he pulled apart from her as he lifted her chin. "Are you sure?" He asked in concern as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand, looking away from him.

"Didn't you say it yourself... We're more than friends... right?" Erina asked as she glanced at him, the words that came out of her mouth, even she herself was shocked. 'So... this is the feeling... this is why I trust him... this isn't mere friendship... right?' She asked herself in her mind.

Meanwhile, Souma was starstruck as he remained unmoving, and he slowly looked at her intently, golden orbs staring into violet, and his hand slowly moved and caressed her cheek, as he leaned forward all the while keeping eye contact, once he got close and saw no slight of resistance or wavering from her eyes, it was at that time that the distance between their faces has became inexistent.

Time seemed to stop for the both of them as they remained connected, both eyes closing and letting their instincts take place as the movement of their lips could only be described as natural, and only parted once they remembered about the physical phenomenon known as breathing.

"S-Souma..." Erina breathed out as her hand slowly traced his bare chest, slowly going down to his abs as her face grew hotter by the second.

Souma didn't reply, but he leaned in once again as he took her lips, but this time he slowly probed her lips with his tounge, causing her to let out a whimper as she slowly parted her lips giving him access as he explored her mouth with his tounge, oftenly wrestling her tongue with his as he maintained dominance over her.

"Erina... I'm taking this off." He said as he parted with her, a string of saliva connecting them only for him to bat it away with the back of his hand, and pointed at her top, and once he saw her nod, he began to undo her top, and pulling the fabric off her.

"You're so beautiful..." He said sensually right on her ear, as he nipped at her ears, causing her to shudder, as she gripped onto his shoulders.

"S-Stop teasing..." She begged as her breathing became uneven and she began to pant, as Souma laid kisses from her ear, down to lips, and then her neck, and he bit down on her white skin and sucked on it for quite a while as Erina squirmed, leaving a red mark on her neck, and once he saw the mark he continued down to her collarbone and to her cleavage, as one of his hands sneakily went up to the back of her bra, and skillfully unlatched the hook.

Once it was unlatched, Souma glanced back up at her, asking for permission, which in turn Erina nodded and so the bra was tossed aside to God knows where, and Souma began to suck on one of her nipples as he licked and nipped it, pulling it a little bit and letting it go, making it bounce, as his other hand went to work with the other breast, as he kneaded it like dough.

Erina gasped and moaned, as he did his thing, and she couldn't help but take a handful of his hair and pulled on his hair causing him to grunt, and he pushed her onto her back, laying her down as he dominated over her.

He went up to face her once again as he kissed her once again keeping her distracted from the hand which gradually slipped into her pants as he played with her womanhood with his fingers over the thin fabric, Erina yelped in surprise when she felt the his fingers slowly rubbing her, and her arms slithered to his neck as she pulled herself up, and bit on his shoulder, as he pushed in 2 fingers inside of her.

He hissed in pain but didn't fret over it, as he kept on rubbing her inside with his fingers in a fast pace causing her to squirm and moan in pleasure, but Erina having her pride, slid her hand into his pants and started stroking his manhood with her slender fingers.

Souma smirked at her actions and pulled his fingers out, and he fumbled with the button on her pants and unzipped it, and took it off in a swift manner as he pulled her legs up, revealing the drenched panties underneath as he spread her legs, he leaned down once again, propping himself up with his arms and gave her a peck on the lips before, switching their positions so that she was on top as he was facing her backside.

"Come on Erina, I know you want to touch it." Souma said huskily which caused her to blush as she pulled his pants down along with his boxers revealing his stick with all of it's glory, and she had her eyes wide, surprised at the size of it, before starting to lick the tip using her tounge, and then taking it all into her mouth, as her tounge swirled around it inside her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, giving Souma a deepthroat fellatio, causing him to grunt in pleasure.

Souma pulled her panties down, revealing the pink lips of her pussy as he stared at it before going up, and started licking on it, causing Erina to jerk her body as she was momentarily stopped from her actions before continuing. He spread her pussy wider as he plunged his tongue deeper inside of her, licking on the inner walls as he savoured the juices dripping out of her, he smirked at how wet she was down there and slapped her ass, before using his finger to probe her asshole as he pushed a finger into it, which in turn Erina moaned in pleasure, as one of her hands began to fondle with his balls.

"Haaa... S-Souma... I'm g-gonna cum...!" She exclaimed as she felt her climax coming near, as she tried her best to hold it in.

"I'm q-quite close too...!" Souma grunted as he stuck his tounge once again into her as he licked wildly inside of her, swirling his tounge in every direction.

""I'm cumming!"" The both of them said simultaneously as they pulled back causing the fluids to spray over them. Souma looking at the juices leaking out of her, he began to lap it all up which resulted in Erina losing the strength in her arms to prop herself up and laid on top of his body.

Once Souma was done, he lifted Erina up and laid her down infront of him, as she has lost the strength to even lift herself up, as his manhood got hard again, he began to spread her legs from behind her, positioning behind her as she probed her entrance with his tip, causing her to grip the bedsheets as she moaned.

"S-Souma... Ngh... I-I'm still tired... Ahhh..." She moaned as he rubbed his manhood against the entrance of her pussy, causing her to feel the heat transmitted from him as she subconciously tighten her ass.

"Can I put it in?" Souma asked for her consent as he leaned closer to her, whispering on her neck, sending shivers down her spine as she felt his breath on her neck, as he tucked aside a few strands of hair, and kissed her nape, which resulted in her giving him permission, and so he began to slowly push it in beginning with the tip as it slowly disappeared into her.

He carefully slid inside of her, when he felt a slight resistance he stopped and glanced at her, and when she nodded her head, he pushed in all the way as he felt a pop inside of her, and she moaned in agony as she bit on a pillow, muffling her cries of pain, as some blood trickled out of her womanhood.

Souma remained still as he waited for her to adjust to him, Erina repositioned herself as she slowly turned around as she laid on her back so that she could see him, when Souma saw the tears forming in her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her tears away, and began to make out with her, trying to make her forget of the pain he caused down there.

"Y-You can move now..." When he heard Erina say those words, he began to pull out just enough for him to stay inside before thrusting in once again, although at first he did it slowly as Erina dug her nails to his back, she began to slowly get used to the feeling and then Souma sped up.

"Ah... Mmmmhh... Aaah..." Erina moaned softly as Souma thrusted in and out of her like a piston, as her breasts bounced up and down along with his thrusting, Souma reached up and began to fondle one of her breasts with one arm as the other supported him to keep him from crushing Erina.

"S-Souma... faster... Ahhh... Nggghhhh... Hah..." Erina panted with each thrust he did as she felt her mind slowly reaching to a blank as she could only think about the pleasure thats taking over her whole body, as Souma abide to her request and began to speed up.

"Guh... Erina... I'm gonna cum!" Souma said as he began to thrust deeper, causing Erina to jerk as she hugged him pulling him closer to her, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Erina...!" Souma exclaimed in surprise at her actions.

"It's okay, ahhh.. release it...!" She moaned as she reached her orgasm before he did and when he felt her spray on him, he plunged it deeper as he sprayed his load into her womb.

"Mmmphh... Haaah..." Erina panted as she felt the hot substance inside of her, as she laid down, clearly out of breath as she was sprawled on the bed, but when she looked at Souma, she was surprised to find him still energized.

"S-Souma... You can't already... If you did I'd really get pregnant..." She whined as Souma crawled closer to her and flipped her over as she was laying on her front.

"It's okay, I'm gonna use your other hole." Souma said as he stuck his thumb inside of her asshole causing her to squirm underneath him.

"No... It's gonna... Hah.. hurt more..." She panted out as Souma chuckled and flicked some of the juices from her pussy and stuck his finger into her asshole as if spreading lube, and he positioned himself and began to push inside of her once again.

"Guhh... Erina... It's so damn... tight!" He grunted as he finally pushed all the way in, and Erina jolted in pain, before falling back down once again, as Souma began to thrust in and out of her backside.

"Y-You really are... Ahhh... A little shit..." She groaned as she felt him thrusting in and out with slight constriction coming from her. "No... It feels weird.. Nggh... Pull it out...!" Erina whined as she bit the pillow once again.

"Hey, I won remember, count it as an order." Souma said as he laid on top of her, using his weight to push in deeper inside of her as one of his hands slapped her ass, causing her to yelp in surprise. "Damn, you get tighter when I do that." Souma grunted as he began to pound relentlessly into her.

"D-Damn... You... Ahhh... You... Mmpph... Scumbag!" Erina exclaimed as she felt hot strings of liquid began to spray inside of her ass, all the while she reached climax once again as she released her juices out.

"Well you look at that, you came again right?" Souma teased as he pulled out of her and laid down beside her, as he turned his body towards her. "Get some sleep, we are going to continue again tonight." He said which made her eyes quiver, as he grinned and pecked her on the lips.

"Pervert." And with that final word, Souma pulled her into his embrace as they fell into blissful dreamland, well until he woke her up with a rather surprising way, but that's for another story.

 **Hey, How's it going guys. Yeah, I know, I guess the lot of you think that I'm dead, but look at who it is. Yeah, sorry didn't updated for such a long time, I have no reasoning behind it, I just didn't feel like it. Maybe that's what they call a writer's block, but what the hell do I know. Anyways, I'll try to update, this one shot story and the other story, if you don't know what other story I'm talking about, then you might as well check it out, if you like reading SoRina fanfics. Anyways, tell me what you think about this lil chappie.**

 **That's all, see you guys in another chapter, maybe. Author Out.**


End file.
